Percepções de Fili
by Vindalf Dvergar
Summary: Fili é esperto. Ele consegue perceber o mundo à sua volta.


Observações: Mais um de meus palpites de fatos anteriores aos descritos no livro "O Hobbit". Fracamente baseado na descrição de J.R. em "A busca de Erebor", um apêndice de "O Senhor dos Anéis".

Disclaimer: Não são meus, pertencem a JRRTolkien e seus herdeiros, bem como a Warner Bros, PJ e o resto da galera. Eu só brinco com eles. Nenhum dinheiro vem para as minhas mãos, infelizmente.

Nota: Fili tem quatro anos, Kili não nasceu. As datas devem estar erradas, sempre erro as datas

* * *

**Percepções de Fili**

Fili se entretinha com seus guerreiros de brinquedo, feitos de palha, quando notou que sua mãe estava de olhos fixos no corredor de pedra. O menino ainda tinha dificuldade de se localizar na casa nova, que era toda de pedra e ficava dentro de uma montanha. Fili ainda achava tudo novidade, e aquilo era muito legal.

Tio Thorin prometera uma casa nova, mas Fili não sabia que ia ser dentro da montanha. Eles disseram que ia ser na Montanha Azul, mas Fili não tinha visto nada de azul. Por enquanto, notou o menino, tudo estava melhor do que as tendas que ele conhecia. Fili não sentia mais tanto frio, e havia fogo sempre que possível. Pedra esquentava com fogo, mamãe havia ensinado. Fili gostava de aprender coisas com mamãe. Ele também gostava de aprender coisas com papai, mas naquele momento papai ainda estava caçando com tio Thorin, tio Dwalin e os outros.

Era novidade para Fili ficar na mesma casa o tempo todo. Ele estava acostumado a viver numa tenda, a conhecer lugares novos, depois desmontar a tenda, ir andando durante muito tempo para outro lugar, ali montar a tenda de novo e assim ia. Fili já era grande (tinha quatro anos), já tinha visto aquilo muitas vezes, desde que era bebê.

Agora mamãe esperava um irmão ou irmã para Fili. Desde que mamãe e papai explicaram que o bebê estava na barriga da mamãe (mas a barriga era tão pequena!), Fili vivia perguntando quando ele ia sair de lá. Estava demorando muito! Ele queria que o bebê saísse logo para eles poderem brincar juntos. Não havia muitas crianças, por isso Fili aprendera a brincar sozinho.

Ter um irmão ou irmã ia ser muito bom! Fili tinha brincado com algumas crianças humanas nos locais das outras tendas, mas elas às vezes muito malvadas, porque Fili era menor do que elas. Mamãe explicara que humanos eram mais altos que anões, mas Fili cresceria um dia.

Fili olhou para mamãe, e ela continuava de olho no corredor de pedra. Será que o papai ia voltar e era por isso que mamãe olhava para lá? Fili fez a pergunta em voz alta.

— Estamos esperando, meu querido — respondeu mamãe. — Os outros viram um grupo se aproximando, e eu acho que pode ser o grupo com papai.

Fili se levantou e abraçou mamãe. Mesmo que ele já fosse grande (e ele seria o mais velho quando o bebê chegasse), ele gostava do abraço de mamãe, de sentir a barba dela no rosto dele. Quando ele fosse grande, ele também ia ter uma barba!

— Sinto falta do papai, mamãe.

— Tomara que ele volte logo.

Uma comoção tomou conta dos corredores e Fili se virou para ver o que acontecia. Havia vozes altas e corre-corre pela montanha. Então, o menino deduziu:

— Eles voltaram!

Sem pestanejar, ele desceu do colo da mãe com agilidade e correu para a fonte da confusão. Dito e feito: lá estavam papai, os tios Thorin e Dwalin, e todos os outros caçadores. Eles tinham voltado muito cansados, pelas caras. Mas, por mais cansados que estivessem, eles receberam Fili com festa e papai botou Fili no colo. O menino se grudou a ele, vendo que outros foram receber os guerreiros.

Mas eles deviam estar mesmo muito cansados, pensou Fili, porque, embora eles sorrissem, o menino sentiu que o coração deles não estava sorrindo.

Os adultos conversavam e Fili, agarradinho ao pai, ouvia sem entender muito.

— Como foi?

Tio Thorin estava de cara amarrada.

— Vai ser um inverno longo — disse ele.

Os outros adultos pareciam cansados também, notou Fili. Mas ele não se cansou. Tio Dwalin tentou animar o grupo.

— Podemos voltar aos campos mais tarde! Um grupo pequeno poderá ter mais sorte. Talvez ainda haja veados soltos na outra face da montanha.

Tio Balin disse:

— Não, o frio já deve ter espantado todos para o sul ou para o leste. Teremos que nos virar com o que trouxeram.

Fili notou que mamãe também parecia triste e cansada de repente. Papai se esticou para beijar a fronte dela.

— Não se preocupe, minha princesa. Não faltará nada para você e nossos príncipes. — Ele sacudiu Fili no colo, e o menino se riu alto. — Não é, filhão? Vai dar tudo certo!

Depois que o grupo chegou, ficaram todos na casa nova. Ninguém mais saía, e era o tempo de neve. Fili às vezes sentia frio, porque nem sempre era possível queimar lenha a noite toda. Era gostoso ficar juntinho com papai e mamãe. O bebê ainda não chegara, e Fili mal podia esperar para vê-lo.

O inverno estava passando e a barriga da mamãe aumentava. Agora ela não conseguia mais abraçar Fili. Já não era hora do bebê sair? O menino estava achando que esse bebê ia ocupar muito espaço da mamãe.

— Não pode tirar ele daí? Ele tá muito grande!

— Fili, o bebê precisa ficar forte — explicava mamãe. — Ele parece grande, mas vai nascer pequeno e precisa ficar bem forte para depois vocês brincarem juntos.

Fili mal podia esperar para brincar com ele.

Fili gostava de brincar com os tios Thorin e Dwalin. Quando eles iam lá para cima, dentro da montanha, para treinar com as espadas e os machados, Fili corria para ver. Geralmente papai levava Fili e também treinava com os tios e Balin. No fim do treino, eles deixavam Fili participar. Era a hora mais esperada pelo pequeno. O menino mal podia esperar para crescer e ter uma espada de verdade, não aquela de madeira com a qual brincava. Tio Dwalin lutava com dois machados, e tio Thorin lutava com espada, machado e sabia até atirar de arco e flecha, mas não fazia isso sempre.

No inverno, quando os homens estavam dentro da montanha, Fili passava muito tempo com eles. Então mamãe chamava para comer, mas Fili não queria parar de brincar. Tio Thorin tinha que levá-lo no colo e ficar do lado dele para ele comer tudo, antes de sair de novo para brincar.

Tio Thorin nunca comia. Mamãe brigava com tio Thorin, às vezes, mas ele dizia que não estava com fome. Fili tentou fazer a mesma coisa e disse para mamãe que não estava com fome. Mamãe não queria saber de desculpas e obrigava Fili a comer de qualquer maneira. Ah, ele queria ser grande logo!

E o tempo passou, e Fili cresceu, e Kili nasceu, e papai morreu, e a vida se fez.

0o0 o0o 0o0 o0o

Não demorou para Fili entender que Thorin saía para caçar, para trabalhar, para trazer comida. Desde que seu pai morrera, Fili percebera que sua mãe só tinha seu tio. Era com Thorin que ela contava. Mas sua mãe não era a única a contar com ele. Tio Thorin era o líder de todo o seu povo. Praticamente todo mundo na montanha contava com ele.

Fili não mais era pequeno para levar bronca se não comesse quando a mãe mandava. Mas ele era grande o suficiente para perceber que Thorin se recusava a comer se houvesse alguém na montanha com fome. Invernos longos, aprendeu Fili, eram aqueles em que o líder do povo sofria com todos.

O rapaz ainda podia lembrar de cada uma das desculpas que Thorin inventava para dizer que não precisava comer. A cada inverno longo,Thorin voltava do trabalho na forja e inventava suas desculpas. Fili sabia que todas eram ridículas, tão ridículas que até Kili percebia desde muito novinho. Thorin nunca foi muito bom em mentir para a família.

Sua mãe ficava tão brava que era um milagre não perder a cabeça com o irmão. Mas Fili reparava que, naquelas noites, sempre havia mais comida para eles. E Thorin também sempre ajudava outras famílias que precisassem de ajuda, sem olhar quem eles eram. Até mesmo aqueles a quem Thorin não devia obrigações.

Fili teve que crescer mais um pouco até perceber que Thorin devia obrigações àquelas pessoas, sim. Thorin era o líder de seu povo.

Nessas horas, ele admirava o tio.

Aos poucos, o povo das Montanhas Azuis prosperava e trabalhava, em paz. A vida já não era mais tão difícil. Cada vez mais velho, Fili nunca se esqueceu dos invernos longos, aqueles os quais Kili era pequeno demais para lembrar. Talvez por isso o jeito mais reservado de Fili fosse um contraste tão grande com o modo alegre e expansivo do irmão caçula.

Afinal, com esse jeito reservado e ligeiramente carrancudo, Fili apenas imitava a figura a quem não chamava de pai, mas era a coisa mais próxima de um pai que ele tinha, a quem admirava, a quem respeitava. Seu tio era alguém a quem ele seguia.

Alguém a quem Fili podia chamar de rei.

Com sorte, era alguém em quem Fili podia se inspirar quando o povo também o chamasse de rei.

FIM


End file.
